Falling Feathers
by sakura10101
Summary: Leah,Savannah,and Cleo are 3 best friends who found 3 mysterious feathers when they were 10.5 years later they are freshman and strange things start to happen at their new high school in Albany CA, is it the feathers doing or is it because of the three new transfer students Asher,Zack,and Damian. All the answers will be reveled but at the cost of something very precious to them all
1. Chapter 1:It Begins

Fallen Feathers : not from the book fallen: hope you like it

**CHAPTER 1: It Begins**

Hello my name is Leah Heart, I'm a freshmen at Albany High School. I live with my father while my big sister lives with my mother. My friends say that my hair is the best feature I have left from my mother. My hair is a really pretty blonde color almost as white as snow. My mother left my father because she met Tim, her new boyfriend. She asked me if I wanted to go to live with them but I said no.

So its just me and my father, oh and my best friend Savannah. She has dirty blonde hair that falls into ringlets when she takes her hair down. Just like me, she is a freshmen. All the boys at school really like her, they all say she has the brains from her father and the beauty from her mother. Now my other best friend is Cleo, she's kind of a little nuts sometimes but you got to love her. Cleo lives with her mother because her father died a few years back. Cleo has pretty long black hair, everyone at school is kinda scared of her but she just thinks its funny.

Everyone says its kinda funny about how we met, I was 10 and my big sister was 12, my mother let us go to the neighborhood park every now and again. My sister told me I could go swing while she feed the animals. I walked over to the swings,there was a little girl with long black hair sitting on the swings alone.

_"Um... is someone swinging with you"_ I asked her,

she shook her head no. I walked over to her and another girl screamed _"thats my seat!" _

I looked around, I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, the girl ran to the swing.

_"I'm sorry, my name is Leah whats yours"_ I asked them both. The girl with black hair said _"Cleo"_ and the other girl with long dirty blonde hair said _"Savannah and no you can't swing." "Ok, I'm sorry, how about we play tag" _I asked. They looked at each other and finally Savannah said _"sure we'll play tag but the only rule is you can't go out of the park zone" _We all nodded in agreement, I started out being it.

We played for like a hour and a half, we decided to rest for a little bit. _"Leah your a cool friend" _explained Savannah,

I nodded and said _"yeah,you guys to"_ we all started to bond together. Cleo went off into the brush, Savannah and I thought Cleo was playing hide-and-seek.

_"Hey guys come look at this"_ called Cleo. Savannah and I ran to Cleo who was seated on the ground.

_"What is it"_ I asked. Cleo moved her hands to revel three beautiful feathers. _"Wow look how pretty they are"_ said Savannah.

We all crowded around the feathers in amazement, _"hey guys, what if we take the feathers"_ Cleo said.

"We can't they don't belong to us" I said,

"well no one else knows there here so why not" explained Savannah. We looked at each other for a moment,

I finally said "ok,how about we each take one and we mustn't tell anyone where we found them or that we have them deal" Savannah and Cleo nodded in agreement. So form then on we never told anyone, we made a pack on the feathers. We vowed that as long as we had the feathers,there magic would protect us from anything and everything. How we were wrong.

"BEEP BEEP!" screamed my alarm clock went off, I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got my school cloths on. I ran down stairs into the kitchen to see my father left me another note. He's working more and more these days, so I pick up the note and read it.

**_"Leah sorry I can't make you breakfast but I'll make it up to you by coming home early for Dad"_** I tossed the note and went out the door. I met up with Savannah and Cleo at the bus stop,

"hey Leah whats up" my friends asked.

"Oh you know same old same old, so whats new" I asked them but apparently they weren't listening to me. I looked up to see why they didn't answer me, thats when I saw him.

"Who's that!" I watched as three fin looking boys got onto the bus, one of them had short red hair and gorgeous green eyes. The second one had short jet black hair and frightening brown eyes, and the last one had short brown hair and breath taking gold eyes. They must be the new transfer students everyone was talking about, I really like the one with red hair.

"Leah hurry up before the bus leaves" called Savannah. I blinked back into the real world, I ran to the bus. My foot got hung on something, I saw the ground rushing up to me I closed my eyes.

Someone said "its ok you can open your eyes" I opened them to see the boy with red hair.

"Um...thank you." He smiled and said "Its Asher"

"what is"

"my name its Asher" he laughed.

"Oh, um my name is..."

"Leah I know" I was surprised at how fast he knew my name. I got onto the bus, I sat behind Savannah and Cleo who by the way wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Will you two quiet it please" they shook their heads no,

"why not" I asked.

"It might be because I'm sitting here" I glanced beside me and saw Asher, he was sitting right here but why. I didn't say anything until we got off the bus.

"Um I'm really sorry"

for what" Asher asked.

"Well you really didn't have to catch me back there and I know you only did it because your new and..."

"are you sure" he said as he ran off to his friends. Cleo and Savannah hit me on the back and said "Leah I think you got a new friend."

"Will you two please shut-up, he might hear you" I tried to get them to settle down but they never listen to me ever.

Me and my friends went up to the break area Savannah wasn't looking and she run right into one of the new transfer students.

"I'm sorry" she said.

He gave her a weird look and he said "its ok but next time look where your going, my name is Damian by the"

Savannah looked shocked, "well my name is..." "your name is Savannah." Damian ran off to his friends, our mouths dropped open.

"Ok that is just really weird" I said as we went into the school building. My school is very famous for our soccer team, and our dance team. Which the three Queen Bitches run, their names are Jazzi the leader,and the only reason why I wont dance any more. Then theres' Brittany, she is the sweet yet bitchy one. The last one is Gracie, she is very sweet but once the others get going then she is a total bitch.

Cleo,Savannah and I are heading to class when we see the third transfer student getting ganged up on, so Cleo goes over to him and as always she does whatever she wants, so she just grabs his hand and pulls him over to Savannah and me.

"Thank you" he said.

"Your welcome, next time tell them to go away" explained Cleo,

"ok I will, my name is Zack"

Cleo said "oh well Zack my name is..."

"Cleo,right" Cleo nodded in agreement. Zack smiled and went off into the crowd. "Ok, something weird is going on" I said. My friends agreed with me, for some strange reason all three transfer students knew our names before we told them.

My first block is history which I have Savannah and Cleo with me. "Alright class settle down, I'd like introduce the three new transfers" the teacher stepped aside and Asher came in first then Damian, and Zack. My mouth dropped to the floor as well as my friends mouths, I wanted to know why they had our history class and I also want to know who they really are.

"Leah please rise your hand" the teacher asked, I did as I was told.

"You see that girl Asher, thats who you'll be sitting behind ok"

"yes sir" Asher said with a grin on his face. By the middle of class Damian was sitting behind Savannah and Zack behind Cleo. All day Asher and his two friends kept ending up in every one of our classes.

"Leah maybe its just a coincidence that all three of them some how ended up being in everyone single one of our classes"explained Savannah.

"Yeah but the question is why" I said. The bell rang for class to end, my friends and I headed out of class when someone said "hey you guys there" we turned our heads to see Asher,Damian and Zack running towards us.

"Did you want something" I asked.

"We wanted to know if we could walk you guys home" I felt my face flush with redness. Should I say yes our should I say no, gosh what should I say?

copy right;1-29-13


	2. Chapter 2: The Feathers

CHAPTER 2:The Feathers. PLease review. not a FALLEN series book

"Um...well I can't sorry, I have to be home early." My friends gave me a questionable look, and I gave them a "go with it" look. Cleo looked back at the three boys and said "yeah, she kinda promised her father she would have a family dinner tonight" Savannah nodded in agreement. "Ok well if you already made plans,maybe some other time" said Asher. I nodded and run after the bus, I shouldn't of lied but I really didn't want Asher or is friends walk me home. I just hope Savannah and Cleo are ok, I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Dad I'm home" I called into the house as if he'd really be home,but he was the one that made the promise. I looked thought out the house but no dad, I looked at the answering machine and there was a missed call. I pressed the play button, "hello Leah sorry but I have to work late agin tonight, we can have dinner together some other night. I love you honey, goodnight." I knew it, I knew he wouldn't keep his promise he never does. I deleted the message and went straight to my room. I plumped on the bed and took my feather necklace out form under my pillow, this was the only reason why I had stayed with my father, it was because of my friends. I turned over on my back and held the feather up to the light, I love how it twinkled in the light, all the shimmering glitter. When we'd found the feathers my friends and I had made each other promise not to tell anyone of lose the feathers. Since there was three feathers we decided to each keep one, I got the white feather, Savannah the blue one and Cleo the pink one. That day was also the first time I met Savannah and Cleo, from then on we became best friends. I placed the necklace around my neck, I walked over to the mirror and noticed how the feather started to glow, it never did it before. I have to call Savannah and Cleo to see if their's glow while their wearing them. I grabbed my cellphone out of my backpack and speed dialed Savannah. "Hey Leah whats up" she asked. "Hey,put Cleo and me on three way ok" "ok but whats the matter" "I'll tell you when Cleo gets on the phone ok" I said. "Hey guys whats going on" asked Cleo. "Ok now that I got both of you on the phone, listen do you have the feathers near you right now." They both said "yeah" "ok now put the phone on speaker and listen to me ok" they both said "ok." "Ok Leah I'm speaker" said Savannah, then Cleo said "me too" "ok good, now put your necklaces on and look into the mirror ok, then tell me if you notice anything different" I said hoping they would do it before asking why. I waited for what felt like an entire month,then came a "oh my gosh" though my phone. I asked "so whats happening" "well my feather its glowing" they both said. "So mine is not the only one" I said with excitement and joy. "Leah you still there" asked Cleo. "Yeah, but how is it glowing and what does it mean" I asked but I knew that Savannah nor Cleo had the right answer. "Leah maybe there special feathers or something" I can tell Savannah didn't really no what she was talking about. "Well despite the fact that our feathers glow, how did your walk home turn out" I asked them. "Well, they are very cute but all they talk about is soccer. Oh and Asher wanted your cell number so Savannah gave it to him" Cleo said. "What!" "I'm sorry Leah but I really think Asher likes you" "how in the world could he like me, he just met me" I know I sounded mad but really I do like him.

"Leah I'm home" called my dad. "Crap, sorry guys I got to go my dads home talk to you later" "ok bye girly" they both said. I snapped my cell shut, then I ran down stairs. "Hi dad, did you get anything for dinner" I know he didn't but I thought I'd ask anyway. "Well no I didn't but I thought I told you, we were going to dinner with a client of mine" I looked at him then back at the answering machine. "Crap sorry dad I didn't listen to all of it" "thats ok go change into something nice and hurry we're already late" he said. I went up to my room and looked through my closet and found one of my church dresses, I grabbed the white one with a red rose on it, mother always loved it. But after the divorce my father and quiet going because of Tim. I changed into it and pulled my hair into a bun with a white piece of ribbon in it. I let my necklace stay, I went to the mirror and saw that it no longer glowed. How could it do that and what makes it glow?

My father picked a Japanese Restaurant, we walked in and there was a huge tank with all these little koi fish and other fish. My dad told the waiter "we have reservations for table three" the waiter nodded and led us to the table where two people were sitting. My father said "I'm sorry we're late, let me introduce my darling daughter Leah" I smiled and sat down beside my father. "It's alright my son and I were only just discussing your fine offer." "Well were do you stand on the offer " I looked form my father to 's son, when I saw that is was Asher I could've died. I was having dinner with Asher the guy who catch me from falling on my face early today. "Leah is talking to you" My father said. "Oh I' m sorry what did you say " "I was just asking if you've met my son Asher" said as if you wanted me to notice that Asher was here. "Well... yes sir, your son kinda kept me from falling on the pavement earlier today and agin Asher thank you" I tried not to look at him but that was to hard. "Leah it's ok, I know if I were going to fall you'd help me right" I looked up from the my food and I was speckless how was I supposed to respond to that question. "Um...yes I would" I said, Asher began to grin. I know I was blushing, because my father asked me "honey are you ok, do you have a fever" I shook my head no. After we ate the main course my father said to "well Mac do you want a smoke while we wait for the desert" said "well why the hell not", they both left. My father left me with the one boy who I really liked,oh god please kill me now.

"So Leah, tell me agin why you couldn't walk home with us", snap how did I know he was going to ask me that. "Um...well you see I had some homework and I knew my father wanted us to have dinner with you and your father" I just hope that lie was good enough. Asher moved from his seat and slid into my fathers, oh no I could feel my heart beating faster then ever before. His hand started towards me, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I felt his fingers clasp my necklace, I opened my eyes and saw him trying to snatch my necklace off. "What are you doing!" I said as I stood up and backed away from him. My father and came in, they both came running towards us. "Leah whats the matter" I looked from Asher to my father then back at Asher. "Dad, please take me home" "but Leah first tell me what happened" I know my father was trying to make me feel better so he could stay but I wanted to go home away from Asher. "Father if we stay then I'll stay in the car until your ready to leave"I said as I took off for the door. "Wait, Leah I'm sorry. I only wanted to look at your necklace, I'm sorry for trying to snatch it away" I looked back at Asher he smiled and bowed. "Is that all well come here Leah let me see this necklace" I walked back to show my feather necklace. He leaned in and said "that is a beautiful piece of jewelry, where did you get it" asked . "Um...well my mother gave it to me before she left" I said trying to lie to Asher, and my father. "Well the next time your mother comes across another one please tell her I would love one for my wife" I smiled and nodded. For the rest of the night I tried to stay far from Asher as I could, by the end of the night was convened of my father's offer.

After we got home my father told me "so where did you really get that necklace" "I told you mom got it for me" I said. "Well then why haven't I seen it until tonight, Leah did you steal it" he said with anger in his voice. "Dad, how could you believe I would Becky not me, you know me" I was shocked at how far apart we were now, he worked so many hour to keep his mind off mom. "Leah your grounded" "what did I do" "your lying to me Leah and I know it" "but dad..." "goodnight Leah" "I hate you, I wish I was living with mom and Tim" I ran up to my room. "Then why don't you just go"I heard my father say. I slammed the door and locked it. Why did Asher have to grab my ?

copy right:1-12-13


	3. Chapter 3:Twisted Truth

CHAPTER 3: Twisted Truth hope you like it, please review

After my fight with dad I started my computer, and went to Google. I typed Asher's name into the spacebar, there is over 4,000,000 views. I started by clicking one of the very first website. I was hoping to find something I could ask him about but all that was on the website was how his mother was killed in a car reck five years ago. Five years age was when my friends and I found the feathers. I wonder if Asher knows something about them, but his father told me to ask mom to get his wife a necklace like mine. Why would his wife need one if she died five years ago. I looked at my clock, it was just eleven. I closed my laptop and went over to my window, I opened it and felt the cool November air. I looked up at the sky, the stars are so pretty during the middle of the night.

Around eleven thirty I closed my window and changed into my night clothes, I really didn't feel like taking my necklace off so I kept it on. I finally drifted to sleep.

I heard a strange sound, I opened my eyes but everything was pure white. I tried my best to find the place the flapping was coming form. The flapping sound started to get louder and louder, for some reason I was afraid. A shadow appeared in front of me, I tried to run or move but I couldn't. "Wh...who are you and what do you want with me" I screamed out into the open air. I heard it laughing at me then someone said "your so clueless" "what do you mean, what am I clueless about" I said trying to get some answers. "You will never unlock its power" came the voice. The flapping came from behind me, I turned to see a boy with jet black wings, his face was covered. I stepped towards him "tell me your name" I asked, "In do time Leah, in do time" he said and started to disappear. I ran after him but I was to slow, he was gone. Those black wings,something about them made my skin crawl.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and my pillow wet with sweat. I took a quick shower and got ready for school, by the time I came down stairs my dad was surprisingly eating breakfast. "Leah, the bus already left, I'll take you to school" I gave him a questionable look then said "no the bus is right there bye father" I slammed the door and ran. I don't have a clue what he said after but I could tell when I got home I was really in trouble. "Leah there you are, we thought you were going to miss the bus,slow poke" exclaimed Savannah, Cleo nodded in agreement. "No I'm here but I'm grounded though. So Savannah can I sleep over at your house tonight" I asked. "Yeah you can but it will only be you and me, my parents are working late tonight" I nodded. "But why are you grounded" they both asked. "I'll tell you later ok" I said, they both nodded.

We began to get onto the bus when Asher and his two friends cut in front of us. "Hey, you could say excuse me" called Cleo. "Sorry girls,we'll make it up to you ok" Asher said and winked at me. "I think Leah has a crush in Asher" Cleo said trying to hold back her laughter. "Cleo will you please shut up" I said but I couldn't help but smile. The bus ride to school seemed somewhat longer than is usual. I was sitting behind Savannah and Cleo, on one of the pick ups Asher moved to the same seat I was in. "What do you want" I said somewhat harshly, "Leah are you still mad from last night, I said I was sorry" he said in a very sweet voice. I looked into his pretty green eyes, somehow they reminded me of a beautiful lush green meadow. "Asher thanks to your actions from last night, I'm grounded" I said and turned my head so I wouldn't have to talk to him anymore. The bus pulled into the school and everyone got off. I got off and was headed to meet up with Savannah and Cleo but Asher grabbed my arm, "hold on Leah" I stopped and turned around to see Asher, Zack and Damian. Asher gave Zack and Damian a look, so they left. "Look Leah how many times do I have to apologize for my actions last night" he said as his hand slid down to mine. "Asher can I tell you something, that you can't tell anyone" I asked hoping he would agree. "Ok whats your secret" he leaned in and I said "I don't go for the cool guys, so that means your out" I said and walked away. He yelled "well I don't go for the rude girls, so thats mean you of my list." I laughed a little because for some unknown reason I actually think I'm falling for the guy.

I walked into first block and once agin Asher was right there sitting in my desk, he was trying to mess with me. I walked over to him and said "can you please get out of my seat, before the teacher comes in" he gave me a smug look then he grinned. "Sure but first you have to agree to something" I rolled my eyes, what could he possibly want now. "Fine what is it" I said. "I'll go to my desk if you agree to go out with me this friday" he smiled and waited fro my answer. "Um... I really don't know, I'm grounded though" "so I'll talk to your dad and tell him I gave you the necklace ok" he said and winked at me. "Fine but please hurry up and move" he did so and as he spun around to seat in his desk the teacher came in. "Alright class get your homework from last night and I'll came around to get them." Crap I forgot to do it, form all the fighting and other distractions in my life. The teacher kept getting closer, the closer he came the more scared I became. He finally got to me, " do you..." the fire alarm sounded. "Ok everyone go out to to parking lot and bring your stuff. Leah give me your homework tomorrow ok" "ok ." That was a close one, the alarm went off just in the right time but how, I wonder if this is a drill?

By lunch I was so tired that I dumped my tray into the trash. I guess I didn't hear Savannah or Cleo because they had to jerk me back into the real world. "Leah!" "What?" "Were you even listening to Cleo and me" "no I'm sorry Savannah, what were you saying" "well I said that since Asher asked you out Damian pulled me aside and well lets just say you can't sleep over tonight ok" I looked at her and smiled. "Thats ok I was planning on asking Asher if he would walk me home today, I mean if thats ok with you guys" they both nodded. Then Cleo said "oh and Zack asked me out too, but we're going tomorrow night." Some how we were all really happy, me and Asher, Savannah and Damian, Cleo and Zack. But something inside me was shouting to not trust Asher and his friends,I don't know if I should listen or just block the screaming voice inside me.

After I had asked Asher to walk me home, he said I should meet him at the soccer field at four. It's three fifty so I'm a little early. I walked down onto the field and there wasn't any players on the field. "Watch out!" came a voice that sounded very familiar, I turned and saw a soccer ball hurling straight for my face. I closed my eyes prepared for the impacted. I felt a brush of wind go past my body and face, I opened my eyes to see Asher, he was blocking to ball with his body. I saw the look in his eyes, he looked as if he couldn't help but to protect me form the ball landed on the ground and so did Asher. "Asher are you ok" I was trying to stay calm but the ball had made a bruise on his back.

"I'm fine" he looked at me and said "Leah why are you crying, I told you I'm fine." I didn't really realize I was crying until he wiped them away from my face. "Asher why did you get in front of the ball, why did you do it stupid!" I was so relieved, he was ok" my heart started to settle down. Asher told me never agin to come onto a soccer field without someone with me, I told him i would never do it agin. But why is he so worried about me, I mean he really doesn't know me. After his practice was over we started towards my house, "so are you sure your ok, I mean you really didn't have to walk me home if your hurt" "oh so if I didn't get hurt then you'd want me to walk you home" he said and winked at me. I felt my face start to burn, "well I mean yes.. no...yes I mean I don't know" I looked at the ground. He really must think I'm stupid or either he thinks I'm some cursed person who gets other people in danger. We were half way to my house when he grabbed my hand and began to hold it. I looked up at him and he just looked at me and smiled. "Asher can I ask you a question, I mean if your up for it" I looked back at the ground. "Well it depends on the question" I looked at him and said "well you know that my best friends are going out with your best friends and well I was just wondering if well...I mean...um...oh just never mind" I couldn't ask him, he would of just laughed at me anyway. I can't tell him I like him, he's just too cute to be with me. We got to my door, "well heres my house, I guess we have to say good bye for now..." "Leah I really like you and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend" I just stood there I couldn't believe he was asking me to be his girlfriend. Should I, I can hear that voice from earlier, that same screeching voice telling me to stay away from him. What should I do listen to that voice or to the voice of my heart?

COPY RIGHT:1-15-13


	4. Chapter 4:Questions and Love?

CHAPTER 4: Questions...and Love?

I stood there looking into his green eyes, those eyes in which I wanted to jump in. He was still here waiting on my answer,waiting for me to say something but I don't really know what to do. "Asher" "yes?" I was going to answer him but my father came outside and said "Leah get in here, Asher tell your father I said hello." "But I was talking to Leah about..." "about what Asher" I didn't want Asher to get into trouble so I blurted out "Asher is my boyfriend!" Both Asher and my father gave me a look, Asher looked very happy and well my father on the other hand looked very upset. "Leah get inside you and I need to talk, as for you please leave my house. Now!" I looked out the window and saw how hateful my father was being to Asher, I couldn't just stand there and watch anymore so I ran up to my room and packed my clothes and stuff. I came back down stairs and went out the door, "Leah didn't I tell you to get inside..." "no I wont, you can't be mean to the people I love and Asher is one of them!" My father looked hurt, but I couldn't take it any longer his rudeness to my friends and him blaming me for what happened between him and mom.

Asher grabbed my hand and smiled, "dad if you don't stop doing this then I'll go live with Savannah or Cleo, is that what you want" my father looked from the ground then to me. "Leah please can we just talk about this, I don't want to loose you to." I know my father means well but maybe with me leaving, he'll finally see that pushing people away wont help. "Dad I can I say bye to Asher first then we'll talk" he nodded and went inside. "Asher..." "Leah your just so amazing, thats the reason why I love you" I couldn't believe it, he really loved me. "Asher you have my number right?" "Yeah Cleo gave it me the other day, I'll text you tonight ok" "ok" he kissed me on the forehead and then he went home.

I went inside and saw my father holding a picture of mom,Becky and me. "Dad, I really..." "no Leah its my fault, I shouldn't of yelled at you or do any of the other things I have done over the years" He looked at me and said "I'm so sorry Leah" tears came streaming down his face, I could see all the hurt from the past years. I went over to him and gave him what he really needed a hug from the only person left that loved him. So tonight I decided to stay home and be with my father, even though I really wanted to be with Asher.

After we had dinner I asked if I could call Asher but then I thought about it then said "can I call Savannah or Cleo" I just hoped he didn't ask questions but like any parent he did. "Why, aren't you having fun with me" "um...well dad I am but I just remembered that we have a report due tomorrow," "ok but why do you have to call them?" "Because they both have some of the information for mine and I have they're information for their's, so can I please go call them, I mean if its ok with you" my father looked from me to the floor and back to me, "well I guess so, but don't stay on your phone for to long ok." I gave him a huge hug and ran up stairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed to grab my cell and just like I thought Asher already tried to text me along with Cleo and Savannah. I read Asher's text first: **"Hey hows ur dad doing? hope u 2 got everything worked out"**

I texted back:** "he is ok but we still have a lot to talk about. so wat r u up 2"**

it only took Asher about two minutes to respond back,

**Asher: "sorry but I hope u 2 really do get 2 be a better family :)." ** **Leah: "its ok, so can I ask u a ?" **

He responded right back,** Asher: "wat is the ?" I didn't want to respond right away but I did anyway, **

**Leah: "um well u know how u asked me to be ur gf, well is that offer still up or do u like some1 else." **It didn't take him long to respond,

**Asher: "y would u think i like some1 else, Leah, I thought we were already going out? I mean its ok if you don't want to be my gf i'll understand..." **I can't believe he said that, he really thought I didn't like him or be his girlfriend. **Leah: "Asher,I want to be with you, and yes we r going out" **He responded with **Asher: "Leah your the best, and I will gladly be your bf 3" **

**Leah: "great 3 i will gladly be your gf"**

After my conversation with Asher, I sat back on my bed and played with my necklace. It began to glow and for once I really didn't mind it, I know it's very weird for something I found over ten years ago with my friends. As I looked at it more closely the more I started to think maybe it was our destiny to find the feather, just maybe. I looked at the clock, it said nine thirty-five it really wasn't that late maybe Cleo or Savannah are on their computers. I went over to my computer and I logged into my email and looked for them, if they were on then I could tell them the good news. Yup they were both on probably talking with one another, I clicked on three way video chat and then I saw my friends faces, they both looked very happy. "Ok so what happened with your date tonight" I asked both Cleo and Savannah. They kinda looked at little surprised to see that I was actually online tonight. "Leah, guess what happened tonight" Savannah was so excited that I thought she was about to explode. "Wait Leah let me tell you my good news" explained Cleo.

"Ok, you two calm down and tell me one at a time, Savannah let Cleo go first" I nodded to Cleo and her face lit up with excitement, "ok well you know how I told you that I had a date with Zack well after the fact that he was flirting with me all night, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" Cleo was so happy. "Thats great Cleo, what about you Savannah" she said "well Damian took me to the movies and well after the movie he asked me to be his girlfriend too." Savannah looked so happy and I was very happy for the both of them. "Ok Leah what about you, when Asher walked you home did he ask you anything" Cleo asked, "well I really don't want to talk about it" they both rolled their eyes and Savannah said "oh come on Leah quit be a drama queen and tell us what happened" " ok well you are right Cleo but when Asher asked me out and to be his girlfriend, my dad came out and told me to come inside but at that moment I screamed out that Asher was my boyfriend" their mouths dropped wide open. "So what did your dad say" asked Cleo and Savannah. "Well he kinda freaked out and well Asher was happy, but I had to calm my dad done in order for Asher to go home"

"Wow Leah thats a new one for your dad and why did he ground you" they both asked. "Well that night he took me to dinner and well we were meeting Asher and his father but I had know clue, so the night went on but later on my dad took Asher's dad outside and well..." "well what happened" they both screamed. "Ok but keep it down ok, well then Asher asked me a lot of questions that well he already knew the answer to, but then after awhile he learned in but I thought he was going to kiss me well I was wrong he grabbed my necklace and started to take it" "wow but he did explain right" asked Cleo. I didn't want to relive that night but I decided to call it a night. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow ok, bye see you in the morning" I turned my computer off and went to my window.

I opened it to see the moon was half full and there is fog in the air, I looked out into the misty air and saw what looked like a person but there wasn't anyone there, I leaned out the window a little as I did my feather started to glow and ring out. "What the hell is going on" I screamed, but I guess no one heard me because the next thing I knew was that I could feel the cold soft grass underneath me. I was staring up at the moon but it began to get blurry, then everything went black. All I heard was the night air whispering in my ear it almost sounded like a person but who can it be? "Leah...don't go to the Light stay in the darkness with me forever."

copy right:1-26-13. hope you like it please review


	5. Chapter 5:Following the Light

Chapter 5:Following the Light

Somehow in all the silence and nothingness, I felt like someone was carrying me or at least thats what I thought it was. I heard someone say "her father found her on the ground, he thinks she was trying to run away. But her clothes caught the window and she fall out of the window." I tried to open my eyes but I didn't have the strength to, I heard the sounds of a hospital and someone crying. I forced my self to open my eyes, I saw my mother and father holding each other, and Becky, she was crying. I tried to say "mom...dad" but only a whisper came out, I guess they heard me because they came over to me. "Oh my poor baby, how do you feel" my mother sat down on the hospital bed and placed her hand on my leg. "I feel ok, but what happened...why am I here" I tried my best to sit up but my body hurt too much. "Leah you tried to run away, but you fell out the window. Honey you don't remember doing it" both my parents asked, "no and all I remember is shutting down my computer then I went to the window. But I wasn't running away you have to believe me!" They looked at me like I had lost my mind but I was telling the truth. Wasn't I, but if I can't remember then maybe their right, no they can't be right.

The doctor said "Mr. and Mrs. Heart can I have a word with you" my parents went out into the hallway, my sister Becky came over to the bed and said "Leah whatever your trying to do it isn't working so just quit" "what are you talking about Becky" she sat down on the bed and said "I know what your trying to do, you think by running away that mom and dad might get back together but let me tell you that wont work" she was acting like a total bitch and why because she thought I was doing something to get mom and dad back together. "Becky why the hell would I even try and think that, I would never try that. You probably but not me" Becky looked surprised by the truth. "Well then why did you try and run away if that isn't the case" "I don't know but all I remember is I saw a person or what I thought was a person then everything went black" Becky shook her head and sighed.

I placed my hand on my chest and I didn't feel my necklace. "Becky where is my necklace!" "Its on the table chill out, I'll go get it" she went over to the table and grabbed it, she gave it to me and said "where did you get this,and why is it so important to you" I took the necklace and put it on, when I did the feather lit up. Becky's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Becky now don't freak out ok" I tried to get her to calm down but I had no luck. "Leah that thing is glowing, give it to me so I can throw it away!" she held her hand out expecting me to give up my feather.

"No Becky, this is mine and you wont throw it away" I was holding the feather in my hands wishing it would stop glowing then my parents came in with the doctor. "Becky, Leah are you both ok" my mother asked. "Mom, Leah has this weird looking necklace that glows" mom looked from Becky then to me and said "Leah let me see the necklace" I shook my head no but my father said "Leah do what your told." I wished once more then I released my necklace hoping it wasn't glowing anymore. "Oh what a lovely necklace Leah where did you get, and Becky it isn't glowing. Honey I think you may be to excited" Becky was about to explored with rage when the doctor said "can we please get back to the problem at hand" my parents nodded in agreement and Becky went over and sat down in the chair with her arms folded over.

I looked at the doctor and waited for him to finish. "Leah, can you tell me how you fell from a two story house and landed on the ground without injuring your self" he looked at me like I had the answer but I didn't. "I'm sorry doctor but I don't remember anything after I fell, and really I don't remember ever falling to tell you the truth." Everyone in the room looked at me like I was this freaky looking thing and they also thought I was trying to run away. The doctor left the room and my parents came over to the bed.

My mother sat down and said "Leah, honey I think its time you come move in with me and Tim" my father came out with "what why?" My mother looked at him and said "John there must be a reason why she fell out the window and I think it's because you work too much"

"please stop fighting, why can't you two just get along" I said.

They both looked at me, "mother I don't want to live with you, dad needs me and I can't leave my friends." "But Leah your father is the reason you got hurt, he wasn't home and..." "stop he was home, you don't know anything! Your always blaming other people for your mistakes!" I know I hurt her feelings but she has been doing the same thing since I was ten, and I just have had it. "Leah you don't mean that, you couldn't mean that. John look at what you've done now she hates me!" my mother was crying but for some reason I felt the urge to run away from all the drama in my life, I got out of my bed and ran for the door as soon as I saw the hallway I ran and didn't look back. I heard my father tell Becky to follow me and bring me back but I didn't care.

I found my self on the roof of the hospital looking out into the midnight air crying. I took my necklace off and held it for felt like a thousand years. I looked at it and it began to glow, I held it to my chest and started to sing into the air, wishing for someone to rescue me to take me from this horrible place. I closed my eyes and said "feather glow into the night, release me from my darkness and free the light thats within me" I opened my eyes to see all kinds of light around me. The light was acting like it belonged here with me, like I was it's master or something. I felt my hair unravel from my ponytail and it blew in the wind, I could feel something ripping though my back. I put my right hand on my back and then I felt them. The things on my back felt like two wings, how in the hell did I grow wings. I looked at my feather but it wasn't in my hands anymore. I found a puddle of water and looked at my reflection and saw that I had two beautiful pearl white wings and my necklace was now a weird looking pink mark on my chest. I touched the mark and it lit up.

The door to the roof was opening and I thought that someone was going to see me. "Leah are you up here" screamed Becky, she saw me and came over to me. "Leah, mom and dad are both worried to death, come on lets get back to them" I looked at Becky waiting for her to freak or something but she didn't,I looked back at my reflection and saw that my wings were gone and my weird looking mark was now my necklace agin. "Yeah ok Becky, I'm coming" she helped me until we got back to my room, she opened the door and I walked in to see for the first time since their divorce my parents were actually talking and hugging each other like before. "I found her, she was on top of the roof" Becky said as she went over to the chair next to mom and dad. I just stood there waiting to wake up from a dream, but somehow this all felt right like it had to happen.

After the doctor talked to my parents about my accident, dad and I went back to the house. My mother kept asking me to move in with her but my answer is always the same. Becky and mom left after we all talked for a little while. I started up the stairs when my dad said "Leah when you do remember what happened tonight please tell me" "dad, I wasn't trying to run away if thats what you think" "how am I supposed to know that, you never talk to me and when we do talk all you tell me is lies" my father never yelled at me like this before so why now start now? "I have never lied to you, and if I did then it was because it didn't concern you. If I wanted to run away then I would go live with mom and Becky but I don't want that. I wish now that I had spent the night with Savannah, all you ever do is work and when you don't work you scream at me for mom's mistake or should I say your too!" I was so pissed off that I wanted to scream. I ran to my room and locked my door, I fell onto the bed and cried for the rest of the night.

I guess I fell asleep because when my alarm clock went off I didn't hear it. When I finally did hear it I looked at the time, it was eight twenty in the morning which meant that I missed the bus and almost all of first period. I sat up and looked over at my window, how did I fall if I wasn't leaning out?

_Bring! _My cell was going off, I looked to see who was calling it was Savannah. "Leah where are you!" "I'm at home, where are you"

"I'm at school which is where you should be" she sounded very worried but mad at the same time. "Savannah just calm down, its Friday so I'll come over to your house tomorrow ok" I was about to hang up when she said "Leah is it true you tried to run away last night but you fell out the window and went to the hospital" gosh I was so sick of this little town sometimes. "Its true I went to the hospital but no I didn't try to run away, who told you that" there was a moment of silence and then she said "well your dad called the school to tell them what happened last night, and well Cleo and I stopped him in the hallway and told us everything. Are you mad?" Yeah I was mad but not at her or Cleo but at my father, he is such a jerk. "No Savannah, or at least not mad at you or Cleo. I'm on my way to school ok bye" I ended the call without ever letting her finish, I got a quick shower and put my cute dress on and some stockings. I put my hair up into a ponytail with a ribbon. Then I was out the door in less than a minute.

By the time I got to school it was already time for third period so I decided that I would just go to the café shop down the street, I was kinda glad that I didn't bring my backpack. I grabbed a seat outside, and waited for a waiter. The sky looked very pretty in the middle of the day, I got up and walked over to the door and for a moment I thought I saw Asher or what looked like him but he was in school. I walked in and went over to the counter, "um...can I order now" I was ringing the bell to get someone's attention.

"Ok, I hear you" the guy put his hand over mine, I looked up to see a really cute guy with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and he looked to be about sixteen or so.

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake with no whip cream" he gave me a creepy look and then he said "ok, by the way is your name Leah" ok now things got a lot creepier, how the hell did he know me.

"Um...do I know you, you don't look very familiar" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. I screamed "let go of me!" No one around us tried to help, they were all letting this hot stranger take me, he opened the door to the back of the building. I managed to get my hand free just for a minute but he pined me against the wall of the café. "Let me go" I closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch him hurt me,

"I wont hurt you if thats what your thinking, I'm here to protect you and the other two angels" my eyes flung open and my mouth dropped. "What, I'm not an angel and why do you have to protect me, and the important question is protect me from who" he turned and started to walk back into the café, I moved in front of the door and said "ok now that you got my attention, tell me what you know about the feathers" I held out my white feather that I found five years ago. His eyes widened, he started to reach for my necklace, I closed my hand before he could touch it. "Fine, my name is Leo and I was sent here to protect you and the other two angels which is what I already told you, now can I have that necklace before something bad happens" he had his hand stretched out thinking I would give it up easily.

"Why do you want my feather, and who is the one who wants them"

he shook his head and said "Leah look you don't want to get involved with this, and I don't really know their names but please you have to trust me."

I looked for a way out but he was standing in front of me, I looked into his eyes and said "I wont give you my feather and now I'm going to leave, bye Leo" he nodded in agreement but I could tell he hated to let me go. I rounding the corner when a boy with red hair and pretty green eyes came flying towards me and I do mean flying, Leo yelled "Leah get down!" I did so and well Leo got in front of me. "Leo what the hell is that and why is it here!" I was grabbing his shirt hoping Leo would do what he had told me, protect me. Leo grabbed something out of his pocket, it was a necklace with a pearl white feather kinda like mine. "Leo you have one too" he smiled at me and said "feather glow into the night, release me from my darkness and free the light thats within me!" there was all kinds of light around him and he had two big beautiful white wings, he was an angel so does that mean that I am too.

"Leo your...an angel" he nodded and said "you are too but you have to find your light thats within you." He turned to the red headed boy with big black wings, "Leo do they have you baby sitting. Why don't you just face the fact that you are no match for me, give up and hand over the two feathers" the boy stretched his hand out waiting for Leo to move.

"Fire why do you pray on children, you know that this girl can defeat you so just give up, or do you think you can win?" The boy called Fire was no longer smiling, he kinda looked very mad at us but I didn't have a clue to what the hell they where talking about.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but Leo can I by any chance go home" Leo was about to say something but he got interrupted by the fire guy. "

No you can't leave, I have orders to retrieve your feather along with two others" he glared at me with hatred in his eyes, but for some reason those eyes of his looked very familiar to me almost like I had met him before.

"Wait your the boy that made me fall last night, your the reason I found out I had also the one that told me to stay away from the light?" I was so pissed off.

"Leah are you sure he was the person outside your window, it may have been one of his friends" Leo looked at the boy and they both went at it, I ran over to take cover behind a bunch of boxes.

"Leah run now, I'll hold him off until I know your safe" Leo was trying to protect me and all I was doing was being a fraidy cat, if Leo and that boy are right then I should be able to help. Ok so the last time I made my wings grow was at the hospital and I was crying but I also said something,

"Leah run away, you have to run away from the darkness go!" Leo yelled. Thats it, "feather glow into the night, release me from my darkness and free the light thats within me!" I screamed.

I could feel the light surrounding me flowing over me like water. My wings ripped though my back, there was no pain. I opened my eyes and looked straight at the fire boy. "Fire you really should of trusted Leo" he smiled and said "well maybe I can play with you two some other time.." he flew towards me and kissed me.

"What the hell?" I screamed, "hahaha bye sweet heart" he said with a evil looking smile then he disappeared. Leo walked over towards me, his wings were gone. "Nice job Leah but I may have to teach you some things before you try and fight him agin" Leo smiled and started back into the café. "Wait Leo, I can't go back in there with my wings" he chuckled and said "Leah your wings are gone your fine come on, lets get that milkshake." We went into the café and got our shakes. I really don't understand what the hell is going on but what I do know is that things in Albany are changing by every minute, I just hope the people I live don't get hurt by this sudden change.

copy right:1-28-13; hope you like it so far, please review


	6. Chapter 6: Cleo's Future

**Chapter 6:Cleo's Future: Cleo's Point of View**

I can't believe that Leah ditched school, when I get my hands on her I will kill her. Savannah and I went into forth period, which was Art "Cleo come on, Mr. Sharter will be mad if we're late, so stop daydreaming" Savannah yelled down the hallway.

"Ok I'm coming" I yelled back. We both arrived on time as always, but we where one person short and that was Leah.

"Has anyone seen Leah Heart today, and if so then tell me why she isn't here" asked Mr. Sharter, no one raised their hands there was silence for a moment then someone said "I heard she tried to run away so her father locked her in the basement" everyone started to laugh, I really hate it when other people think they know something.

I got out of my chair and said "all of you shut up, Leah got hurt last night and its not a laughing matter, so does anyone else think its funny!" I was almost to my limit, I was getting so pissed that Savannah had to take me out of that class.

"Cleo calm down and get a grip, look why don't you call your mom to come get you and I'll call you later" Savannah looked and acted like my big sister more or less. I went to the bathroom and called my mother.

"Hey mom I really don't feel good so can you please come get me or can I just walk home" I waited for a minute, "Cleo are you sure you can't make it another hour" "no, I feel sick to my stomach and I feel like I have a fever, please come get me!" I tried to say in a sickly tone, I just hoped it fouled her.

"Alright Cleo I'll call the school and tell them I need you home, then you can walk home but I wont be home when you get here ok" she said in a unmotherly tone. "Thanks mom, why wont you be home today?"

"Cleo it has nothing to do with you, and another reason why I wont tell you is because I don't want you to worry"

"what, mom what are you talking about!" I practically screamed out loud. My mother hung up the phone, so I went to my locker in the three hundred hall. I opened my locker and a piece of paper fell out, on the paper was a drawing of a black wing and it said

**back off or else pain will come to your family!**

Why the hell would someone put this kind of stuff in people's lockers, I put the paper in my pocket and headed out the school building. I went up to the office and they said they had already got a phone call from my mother and that I could leave.

"Thank you, see you next week" I said to the office helper. She just nodded and went back to her computer.

I was about a block from my house, but I really didn't want to go home right away so I went to the café shop next to the school, I walked in and saw that they really weren't that busy, I went over to the counter and rang the bell. **_RING!_**

"Ok I'm coming, just hold on a minute" came a voice from the back, I decided to look around while I waited, I went outside to the patio and sat down for a moment. I looked at the sky and I breathe in the chilly afternoon air, the

October afternoons were so pretty in California. The only bad part was I didn't have my two best friends at my side right now.

"Um are you the one who rang the bell" I turned around and saw the cutest guy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, I think he is about sixteen or so.

"Yeah, can I get a chocolate milkshake with a lot of whip cream."

He wrote it down on his little notepad and went back into the café, he really did look cute but I was in love with Zack so he was a no go. I walked back inside and sat at the bar or what looked I thought was the bar. I pulled my cellphone out of my jacket pocket as I pulled it out my feather necklace almost fell to the ground, but I grabbed it before it could.

"That was a close one" I said to my self, I put the necklace around my neck and once more it started to glow.

"Oh crap, please stop it" I held the feather just as the cute guy was coming out of the kitchen.

"Ok here is your chocolate milkshake with a ton of whip cream" he placed the glass on the table,

he gave me a weird look and said "um are you ok, did I get your order wrong."

"No, its just that I don't know your name can you please tell me"

the weird look he gave got a lot worse, "ok well my name is Leo and you are...?" "Oh I'm sorry my name is Cleo" I took my hand from my necklace and shook his hand. His eyes widened and I knew where his eyes went. "Your necklace is glowing, how can it do that" ha asked almost like he already knew about it.

I grabbed my shake and ran for the door, as I was running out I run right smack into a boy. I fell and so did my shake all over him.  
"I'm really sorry..." I looked at him real closely, it was Zack!

"It's ok I really don't like what I was wearing in the first place, um Cleo are you ok" he asked me.

"Yeah I was just heading home, I really don't feel good" I brushed past him and ran the rest of the way home.

When I got home I went immediately to my room and locked the door. I went over to my desk and put my head down, I turned my head to see the window. If what everyone said is true then did Leah really try and run away.

I went over to the window and looked out into the coming night, I then looked at the clock, it read: **6:35 pm.** Mom should be home around seven, I went down stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator like we really had anything good to eat in the first place, I grabbed a Mt. Dew and a piece of left over pizza from last night. I was about to go back to my room when I felt a breeze in the house, I went over to the patio and the sliding glass door was open. I knew I didn't open it, but I was headed towards it when a boy with brown hair and huge black wings appeared on the was shirtless and he was also wearing black pants and no shoes.

"Who are you, and are you the one who opened my door" I asked the boy but all he did was look at the ground.

"Where is the pink feather!" he yelled

"what the hell are you talking about" I asked.

He came flying toward me, he pinned me down on the floor.

"Please let me go" I screamed. He smiled at the way I was begging for him to release me, I had one arm free. I had to do something but what, all his weight was on top of me.

"If you let me go then I'll take you to the feather or whatever you want" I yelled

"fine but you try and fight me your dead, understand" he looked at me in a very funny way. As soon as he got off I ran up to my room and locked my door, I went over to the closet.

"Give me the feather, now!" I could hear him scream.

I locked my closet and grabbed my feather, "Leah, Savannah I need your help" I whispered into the dark. I can hear his footsteps outside my closet door, I knew he was going to open the door sometime soon.

I closed my eyes and said "feather glow into the night, release me from my darkness and free the light thats within me, make me hear the music of light" in a whisper tone. I opened my eyes and the closet was lit up with tons of light, I looked at the mirror and I was shocked. There was light emulating off of my body and coming out of my back were two big beautiful white wings, similar to an angels. The boy kicked my closet door in and said "so your the holder of the pink feather, well then I guess that means I'll really have to kill you" he came towards me when someone from down stairs said "Cleo I'm home, dinner will be ready in a minute." It was my mother she was home a little early. The boy was gone when I looked from the clock back to him. I tried to fix my door but the really didn't work out to well.

"Cleo honey, I made your favorite for dinner, honey" my mother almost opened the door but I said "no thank you mom, my stomach. Um I'll try to eat later" I hoped she would listen this one time.

"Ok honey, hope you feel better."

When I knew she was down stairs I opened the window and hopped onto the nearby tree and headed to Leah's house. For some weird reason I think Leah may know something about whats happening to me, I just hope there isn't anything else bad thats going to happen.

copy right:1-30-13. This is co written with my best friend brirae96. Love you girl. please review


	7. Chapter 7:Savannah's Destiny

**Chapter 7: Savannah's Destiny: Savannah's Point of View **

I can't believe how mad Cleo was, I agree with her but everyone has their own opinion, I mean I really thought Leah did try to run away but from what her father told me, I really don't know what to think now.

" can you please finish reading" asked Miss Summers.

"Um...what page are we on, may I ask" I knew I was in trouble now.

"Savannah Sky go to the Principals' office please" I got up and headed out the class room, every-time I'm in her class I get into trouble, that teacher really does hate me. I walk into the Principals' office and saw my mother and father. "Oh never mind you can go ahead and check her out" said the office lady.

"Mom what is going on" I asked

"well honey since you get out of school at 3:00pm, and we wont be home tonight or for the rest of the next two weeks for that matter" my mother said in a very unmotherly tone.

I really hate it when they just up and leave like this and leave me with people I really don't know to well but I have to give them credit, this time they actually let me know ahead of time.

"Ok whatever, so can I go get my things."

My parents nodded and waited for me to return. I went back into Miss Summers class room, she said something but I blocked it out of my mind. I really hate when teachers wont let anything go, "Miss Summers I'm checking out, so can you please lay off" I asked, her mouth dropped open and the class burst out with laughter. I walked out as the door slammed behind me. Everyone thinks I love school but I really hate it, everyone in school thinks I'm this smart person but in reality all I want to do is dance and write music.

My parents and I waited for the limo to pull up, when my father asked me "Savannah, what do you think of moving to New York"

I replied with "why are you asking me this, and the answer is no, make that a hell no!"

My mother yelled "Savannah April Sky you watch your mouth, or I'll wash it out with soap!" They both were actually trying to be parents but they didn't know how.

When the limo finally came I got in first and didn't say a word to my so called parents, when we got home I was the only one that got out of the car. "Savannah we'll be home in about two weeks ok honey, we love you"

I said as I rolled my eyes "ok whatever, love you too."

I went up to my room, and slammed the door. Went over to my bed, got my cellphone out and tried to call Cleo or Leah.

"Come on pick up, Cleo"

"I'm sorry the number your trying to reach is not available, please call back later. Thank you goodbye" the call ended.

"Shit,maybe Leah will answer her phone"

"Hey its Leah, I'm sorry I didn't answer please leave a message after the beep. **_Beep!_**"

"Damn it!" I throw my phone across the room, it landed next to my door that led to the balcony. I got off of my bed and went over to the door, went out to the railing. I loved being out side when the sun was setting, all the beautiful colors mixing together to make a color no one else has seen before. My cat Glitter hopped onto the railing and came over towards me, "hey Glitter you'll talk to me right" I patted his head, he purred in agreement I think. I held my necklace in one hand and petted Glitter with the other for about five minutes or so. Then my feather started to glow brighter then ever before.

"Look at what we got here another angel" I heard someone say beside me

"who are you, and what are you talking about an angel for.." I asked as I turned my head to see a boy with black hair and pretty brownish gold eyes. He had on black jeans and a black jacket without a shirt. Glitter started to hiss at him and then Glitter tried to attack the boy.

"Stupid animal" the boy said as he pushed Glitter off the balcony railing

"What did you do that for, go away" I screamed

"give me the blue feather then I shall leave you alone" he yelled, and came towards me with a evil grin on this beautiful face.

"I don't have a clue about a blue feather, so please leave me alone" I screamed and ran back into my room and unlocked my door but the boy tackled me to the ground just as I was opening the door. "I will take the feather and kill you in the process" he said in a very evil tone.

"no please!" I screamed as I did my feather started to glow and I said "feather glow into the night, release me from my darkness and free the light thats within me, make me dance toward the side of good" I screamed. The light throw the boy off of me and I could feel two things ripping through my back the boy screamed "I hate the light of good, I'll be back angel!" I closed my door and went over to my mirror what I saw was two huge white wings and light coming off of my body. "What the hell is happening to me."

I locked my door and grabbed my phone just hoping Leah or Cleo would answer this time, but before I could dial their numbers I got a text from **Leah:**

**"hey srry i missed ur call, wats up" **I texted back with, **Savannah: "Leah i don't have a freaking clue, my feather is glowing and this boy attacked me, then i grew wings like a angel!".** Leah responded with,** Leah: :) thts good so came over to my house and I'll explain everything k, oh and u need 2 meet Leo see ya soon:).** After that text I really do need to talk to her, I looked one more time to see if I still had my wings and well they were gone, so I headed out the door to Leah's place. I really hope she can at least shed some light on this subject.

copy right:1-31-13: this is a little short but I hope you like it, please review


	8. Chapter 8: Three Together Forever

**Sorry for the long chapter and the long wait, I hope you enjoy it please give me feedback. :)**

**Chapter 8: Three Together Forever**

Cleo was already at my house, and Savannah was on her way over, I really hope she hasn't encountered ant other kind of angel. If Savannah really is an angel then that means we have to help Leo.

"Leah your friend Savannah is here, I'll send her up" my father called

"thank you, Cleo and I are in my room" I yelled back. My door opened and Savannah looked as if she was going to cry, I went over to her and closed the door so my father couldn't come barging in without permission.

"Savannah go sit next to Cleo and I'll explain everything with a little help from Leo" I said as Leo came out of my closet.

"He's the guy form the café" exclaimed Cleo

"what does he know about this freaky stuff!" asked Savannah. She was really upset and I kinda understand well I really understand what she's going though but she doesn't have to scream and holler like that.

"Look Savannah please calm down, and if you don't shut up I will duck-tape your mouth shut ok" I said with a little too much anger, she sat down and folded her arms acting like she was pissed, which I knew she was.

"Ok,where do I start well um...first of all we are angels and we have to protect the feathers" I said and looked at Leo waiting for him to finish the subject.

"Oh well yes what Leah said is true and I was sent here to protect all three of you." Leo said in a friendly tone.

"Ok so let me get this straight we are angels who have this amazing power and he was sent here just to protect us.." Cleo said with a lot of question in her voice, she looked like she really didn't believe what Leo was saying.

"So what are you protecting us from if I may ask" Savannah said.

I looked at Leo trying to tell him not to say a thing about what happened to me today. I didn't want them to worry I mean after what happened last night I think they really are worried about me.

"Well Leah got attacked by a Fallen Angel, and well he said he was going to find the other feathers so please answer this with honesty" Leo said as he looked from Cleo to Savannah.

"Well yeah I did get attacked before I came over" explained Cleo

"me too" Savannah said in a very perky voice

"ok so that means the three fallen have risen agin" Leo said in a quiet voice, he looked away from us and went over to my window.

"Leo what are you not telling us" I asked as I turned to face him

"Leah, you and your friends are the three Feather Guardians of Heaven and the three that attacked each of you are the three Feather Guardians of the Underworld" said Leo as his eyes met mine

"so what does that mean, and what do we have to do" asked Cleo and Savannah.

"The three of you must kill the three Guardians from the Underworld or the their master will destroy you and the Heavens, that is if you three don't accept this great mission" Leo said as if he wanted us to decline it.

I walked over to my bed and sat down trying to think of the right answer, but I had to ask him something if I am going to accept.

"Leo if we do accept then what is going to happen to our families with this all backfires and we die" I said the words but the came out in a very unfamiliar way that I hated it.

"Leah if it comes to that, then they well be saved, is that all the questions you have or are there anymore" Leo acted like he wanted to drop this subject really quickly.

"Um no Leo I don't think we have anymore questions and if we do, then I'll come down to the café" as I finished saying, Savannah was about to say something but I gave her the _"let him go look" _she nodded and Leo left without a trace.

"Leah are you really going to accept the so called mission that he was explaining" asked Savannah as she got off my bed

"I don't know Savannah, all I do know is that those fallen angels are after us and if we don't do anything about it then our families will pay the price" I said in a very mature tone, all Savannah did was roll her eyes and went to sit back down next to Cleo.

"Leah what your saying is that we should fight these fallen angels and risk getting killed our selfs" asked Cleo

"No Cleo if you don't want to do it then Leo and I will do it without you two!" I said in a very pissed off tone.

"Leah you know this can't be right, there must be a mistake. Maybe Leo has the wrong girls or something" explained Savannah and Cleo agreed with her.

"Lets talk about this in the morning ok, we can meet at the café" Leah said as her friends were about to leave.

"Leah why do you want to do this" asked Cleo just before she shut the door. I looked at the door close and said in a quiet voice "because I have to..."

I really couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk, I looked at my clock it was only ten so I opened my window and jumped to the big oak tree out my window. I landed on the ground, I looked back to make sure I didn't wake up my father. After I knew he was still asleep I grabbed my bike and started off towards the park. About half way there, I saw something in the middle of the road. I parked my bike and went over to a boy, he kinda looked like Asher.

"Um... are you ok" I asked but I didn't get answer, he just kept staring at the sky. I walked in front of him to see his face when he turned his head from the sky to me. I backed up because it was the guy from this morning, Fire that was his name. I turned and ran but he grabbed my arm and said "Leah why are you running its just me" his voice was so familiar to me

"Let me go!" I screamed

"Leah its me Asher!" he said as he removed the hood to reveal his crazy red hair

I looked at him and sighed in relief. "Asher what the hell where you doing, I asked you a question and you didn't answer" I said as I pulled my arm from his grip

"I'm sorry Leah I was just looking at the sky..."

"why?"

he gave me a weird look then said "um for a science project thats due in our science class, you would've known if you'd been at school today" he said in a very angry tone. He looked at me in a way that I've never seen like he was hiding something from me. "Asher I'm sorry I screamed but you have to understand I thought you where someone else" I said in very quiet tone

"Who do you think I was" he asked as he pulled me towards him. "I thought you were this guy I saw at the café this morning, but I was wrong." We were so close together, I could feel him breathing his heart was pounding or was it my heart that was pounding. Our lips were inches away from each other, he was leaning towards me by each passing minute. I closed my eyes hoping what happened next would be my first kiss**_(despite the fact that Fire kissed me earlier) _**but I was wrong. "Um...Leah I have to get home before my dad gets up" Asher said. I opened my eyes and said "oh ok I guess I'll see you Monday then bye Asher" he nodded and went off to his house, I was left alone agin. Now days for some reason I was always alone my friends are freaking out about this whole angel thing. And yes I can agree with them on most levels but on this one, there feels like I have to do it but I don't have a clue what it is.

* * *

**_Cleo's point of View:_**

As I walked though my front door, I could hear my mother saying "I can't find her, she isn't in her room and I can't reach her cell" her eyes were filled with tears.

"Mom I'm home" I said as loud as I could, I knew she was going to be really pissed.

"Cleo Alyssa Tuner where in the world have you been!" my mother screamed her lungs out. I was about to go up stairs when she grabbed my arm.

"Mom let go of me, I really don't want to talk about it and no I wasn't off with some guy. I was at Leah's house and if you don't believe me then call Savannah or Leah!" I screamed and pulled my arm from her grasp. She kinda looked shocked about my behavior.

"Cleo Alyssa Tuner what has gotten into you" she asked but then stopped, it was like she already knew.

"Mother I have had a long day and I really don't want your nagging to add to the level of stress on me ok, so can you please just leave me alone" I said in a calm voice or what my kind of calm voice was. My mother's face changed from mad and worried to blank, she nodded and went into her room. She slammed the door and I didn't hear anything from her the rest of the night. After about an hour of silence my mother came out of her room and went into the kitchen, she didn't say anything to me. "I wont be home tomorrow, so there is no since in ground in you because I wont be here to keep an eye on you" she said and went back into her room before I could say anything.

Once I got to my room and opened the door which was locked so I had to go back down stairs and get a butter knife. After that I finally got into my room and looked at the mess that boy and me left, what if what Leo and Leah said is true.

Then the boy who wanted my feather necklace is a Fallen Angel, and that must mean that Leo and Leah are telling the truth, I have to help Leah. I just hope Savannah can come to the conclusion on her own. I started clean my room since it wasn't going to clean its' self, when I had cleaned half of the room a found a black feather. I picked it up but as soon as I did it shocked me and I immediately dropped it.

"What the hell that hurt, did that boy leave it behind?" I asked myself knowing I didn't have the answer. It must of fell out of the boy's wings? I grabbed my gloves and picked it up and placed it on my dresser, after I placed it on my dresser the area on my dresser turned black. I picked the feather back up and the area turned back to the color it was before 'i placed the feather. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen, went over to the sink and got a zip lock bag. I ran back up stairs and placed the feather in the bag which turned black. I walked over to my bed and just fell onto my wonderful warm bed. I don't have a clue how long I laid there looking at y wall, I closed my eyes and breath out a sigh of air.

Through out the night I had this strange feeling like someone was watching me, so I got up turned the light on and there was no one here. I went over to where I laid the feather, it was gone. I looked all around my dresser and I couldn't find anything, I looked at my clock it was three in the morning. I felt a cool breeze on the back of my neck, I turned around and there was no one there. I opened my door and looked around in the hall way there was no one here so why do I have the feeling some one is watching me.

I decided to just shrug it off and go back to bed when I walked past my mirror, I turned and looked at my reflection.

"Oh my god" all my hair was gone except for a cute short hairstyle. I grabbed my brush and combed it out, my long hair was now short almost to my shoulders and I wasn't the one that cut it. I ran my fingers through my new hair when the black feather fell out of my hair, but this time it didn't shock the hell out of me.

"What the hell is happening to my life!" I said as I placed the feather on my dresser and I went back to my bed. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, I was to scared to. I know what I have to do!

* * *

**_Savannah's Point of view:_**

Since I didn't have my parents limo drive me to Leah's, I had to walk home. I was coming up on my street when I heard footsteps behind me, which in my case is really bad. I started to walk a little faster and the footsteps got a little faster as well. I walked a under a street lamp and stopped hoping when I turned around there wouldn't be anyone there, I looked over my shoulder and there was a boy around my age with a hood over his head. I turned completely around and he was right in front of me now, I could hear his breathing slow and he raised his hand towards me, I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move. I stood there waiting for him to attack me but all he said was "Savannah it's just me" I opened my eyes and saw that the guy was really Damian.

"What the hell were you doing!" I screamed and hit him on the arm

"I'm sorry but I was out for a walk and I saw you come around the corner..." he said and winked at me. He had a very cute look on his face.

"So what were you going to do, scare the living day lights out of me" I said as I turned to leave. What the hell was he thinking, your not supposed to just walk up on people when they are alone.

"Savannah please don't be mad, how about I walk you the rest of the way home" said as he slid his hand to mine. I smiled and said "I guess so, but next time you want to walk me home just ask and don't try to act all mysterious." He smiled and nodded in agreement. On the way to my house the night air was getting colder than it was a few minutes ago. I could feel the warmth of Damian's body, for some reason something was telling me to run get away form here. I don't know if this feeling was meaning run away from Damian or something else. "Um...Damian can I ask you a question" I said and he nodded yes

"ask away I have time" he said as he squeezed my hand.

"well I have this friend and she told me that her friends what her to help them do something.."

"what do they want her to do" he asked

"well she didn't say but she thinks if she doesn't do it then her friends will be really mad and they might not be her friend anymore, so what should I tell her." I looked at him expecting some guy answer but all he said was

"its her decision and if her friends can't understand why she doesn't want to do whatever they asked of her then they really weren't her friends to begin with." We stopped at the entrance of my parents house, the light were still on so that means the servants called my parents.

"Um...Damian thanks for walking me home and thanks for the advise andI'll tell her in the morning" I was about to go into my yard when he pulled me back and kissed me, and I mean not a little goodnight kiss I mean a passionate goodbye forever kiss. I was no longer cold, I felt like I was floating in a sea of warm wonderful happiness. When the kiss ended I felt the cool air of the early October coming.

"Bye Savannah, I'll see you Monday" Damian said and left me there at the entrance of my house. I walked up my driveway and was about to open the door when my mother opened it, I could very well see that I was grounded. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

"Savannah April Sky you are grounded and if you ever do something like this again you will be home-schooled, do you hear me!" I have never seen her this upset, it was like she really cared.

"Mother I'm fine and you can't ground me, your never here to see the punishment though you and father are always off somewhere without me!" I screamed and pulled away from her. I looked at my so called father and he just had a blank look on his face, showing no emotion. I turned and ran up stairs to my room but my father stopped me.

"Savannah who was that boy" my father's voice sounded so harsh and hateful, it was like he wasn't him self. I was kinda scared that if I told him who Damian really was then he would do something to him, and I couldn't let anything happen to him because I love Damian.

"He was just a friend of mine, he saved me from another guy who was trying to put his hands on me" I said in a very calm voice, I really hope they didn't since that I was lying to them. I really hate to lie but there was something different about them, something I could't explain.

"Well then when you see him again thank him and that is all, now go up to your room and think about how scared your mother was, we had thought something bad had happened to you" he said as he pushed me towards the stairs. I could take a hint but they are really acting weird.

I went up to my room slammed the door and locked it, just in case the boy from earlier decides to make another appearance. I went over to my dresser where for the first time I saw those wings, or should I say my wings. Leah and Cleo are cut out for this, and I know down in my heart I am too. So I guess I have to go tell Leah and Cleo that I want to help Leo. I just hope that I'm not making a wrong chose.

copy right:2-15-13


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out**

Cleo and Savannah asked me to meet them at the café, which is kinda weird because Leo is working there this weekend. They didn't say it was important they just said they both needed to talk to me. I hopped in the shower and got dressed, today I decided to wear a jean skirt with leggings and a yellow tank top. I slipped my shoes on and started down stairs,my father was still asleep which was great because I really didn't want to look at him right now not after last night.

I grabbed my bike and headed to the café, I was about a block away when I saw Asher, Zack and Damian coming from the soccer field.

"Hey Leah" called Asher, he waved and so did the other two.

I stopped and said "hey sorry I can't stay I got to meet Cleo and Savannah at the café" I waved back and started to the café again.

I finally got to the café and there was Cleo and Savannah smiling their big smile which meant that they were up to something. I parked my bike and ran up to them, "so whats the big news, you both want to tell me" I said as we went inside.

"Well you know who we left everything last night well I decided last night that if you want to risk your life then I should too." Cleo said in her perky voice

I turned to Savannah and she nodded in agreement.

"So now we really are the three angels" Savannah said as we sat at the bar waiting on Leo to serve us. Leo came over and smiled, "so what can I get you girls today" his voice was so calm. I know it wont be once we tell him we want to help him with this fallen angels stuff.

"Leo can we go out to the back we have something to tell you" I said as Cleo and Savannah smiled.

Leo said "um...I guess so but what do you want to tell me" Leo had a worried look on his face. We were about to go in the back when Jazzi and the other dance members came in, they must of had a dance competition this weekend. Jazzi went over to a booth, then Brittany came in and Leo face turned a bright red almost like he was in love. Gracie came in with the other team members, they went over to where Jazzi was. Brittany on the other hand saw Leo and her face was red too, but I bet if you asked her she would say it was from dance.

"Leo are you listening to me" I said waving my hand in front of his face. "W..what.." Leo was still transfixed on Brittany. She went over where her team was.

Leo finally looked at us and then said "you guys just got a job, here are your uniforms" I looked form Cleo to Savannah and they both looked as puzzled as I was. "Leo why are you giving us a job" we asked

"Since you all want to be you know what, then you'll have to have a place where we can talk and here is the best place" he smiled and went over to where the dance team was.

"Can you believe this Leo has a huge crush on Brittany" Savannah said as she put her uniform on

"Why the hell would he like her, she is a brat just like the rest of the team" Cleo said as she her finger in her mouth and made a gage sound.

"Come on guys just leave him alone, its not like their a threat to us all we have to worry about are those fallen angels" I said in a quiet voice, where only Savannah and Cleo could hear.

As the day went on we worked while Leo made googoo eyes at Brittany until she left, which by then was like three in the afternoon. Leo was still in outer space because Cleo asked him "hey can I barrow like fifty dollars please I'll pay you back" Cleo did her best puppy dog eyes and well lets just say she got the money.

After a while I got sick of Leo acting like this over some prep, I went over to him and slapped him on the back of the neck. "What the hell was that for!" he screamed

"You need to do your work and I don't know what you see in someone like Brittany.." I said as I turned to go back to the bar.

"Yeah she is apart of the dance team which only the preps can be on" Cleo said as she continued sweeping.

"And she's friends with Jazzi!" exclaimed Savannah who was now right beside Leo, she gave him an ice pack. Leo just looked at us and said "how do you know what she's like, have you ever given her a chance?"

"Well no but that doesn't change the fact that Jazzi and her whole team are complete jerks" I said trying to reason with Leo so we could talk about something more important than Jazzi and her bitch squad.

"So you wont give her a chance, what if she wanted to be friends with you, what would you do then?" he said and looked straight at me. I just rolled my eyes and went over to the door which I was about to close when Jazzi, Gracie and Brittany came through it. "Um we're closing up.."

"Does it look like we care" Jazzi snapped

"My friend forget her purse" Gracie said in a small almost mouse voice

"Is this it" Leo held up a fusha pink purse with a leopard heart on it. Brittany walked over to Leo, smiled and said "thank you..." she was acting all shy and not her self, well this is from me because she is usually like the other two. The witch squad was about to leave when Asher, Zack and Damian walked in.

"Hey Asher what are you doing here" asked Jazzi who was drooling all over him, and to tell you the truth I was getting kinda pissed. Gracie was drooling all over Zack and I could tell Cleo was about to explode with jealousy. Brittany looked from Leo then to Damian and she went to drooling all over Damian not Leo. I looked at Leo who I know was heart broken. Savannah was about to go over and kill Brittany but the guys moved the three idiots out of the way and came over to us. Asher put his arm around my side, I looked at him and he kissed my forehead. I could see Jazzi out of the corner of my eye she was so pissed. Zack went over to Cleo and hugged her, Damian did the same to Savannah. The witch squad left with their pretty little preppy heads hanging down.

"Asher what are you doing here" I said waiting for him to make a lame excuse but all he said was "I missed you."

I couldn't believe it he said he missed me, we went outside where the panic tables were. we sat down and he was just staring at me, like if he blinked he would miss something.

"Asher did you really mean that" I asked looking at the table the whole time just waiting for him to say no.

"Yeah, Leah your smile makes my day" he slid over towards me and grabbed my hand. My heart is beating so fast, that I could feel it in my ears. He lifted my chin to wear I was now looking straight into his beautiful green eyes. Those eyes in which I wanted to leap into, he started leaning in towards me, this is it we are finally going to kiss. I closed my eyes waiting for my first kiss, when some sort of huge wind gust came and knocked use on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Asher over me, he was protecting me.

"Asher what was that" I asked but he didn't seem to hear me. I looked at what he was staring at, there was a boy around Leo's age with huge black wings and light blonde hair. I tried to get up but Asher wouldn't let me, when the smoke cleared I could see why Asher didn't want me to get up. Asher was no longer a human he was a Fallen Angel!

"So Asher your protecting Angels now, how pathetic" exclaimed the other Fallen Angel

"Taylor what do you want!" Asher was so mad but why was he so upset.

"All I want is that girl!" Taylor pointed towards me. I tried to get up but my leg was hurt, probably broken. Taylor was coming at me and I couldn't do anything, I was trying to find enough energy to grow my wings and fly away but I couldn't.

"Awe look at the poor little Angel, she does look cute, its a shame we have to kill her" Taylor drew a knife out of his coat pocket, Asher got in front of me and said "I wont let you hurt her!"

"How stupid you are Asher, you and the other two have fallen in love with these girls, you were only suppose to make sure they were the three guardians then I was to take over" Taylor said as he put his knife away

Taylor turned to leave when he stopped and said "Leah this boy will hurt you and when he does I'll be there to catch you, don't forget I will find each of you and I will kill you" with that Taylor disappeared.

I couldn't believe it Asher, Zack and Damian they were the fallen angels that we have to kill. Asher turned towards me, I looked up and saw how he looked in his true form. He was so beautiful, how could anything this beautiful be a fallen angel.

"Leah I'm sorry.." Asher was said, he bent to help me up but I moved away

"Asher h..how could you do this to me, I loved you...I still love you but your the enemy" I said and felt tears come down my face.

"Leah please I don't want to fight against you..." he stepped back

"why not?" I asked in between sobs

"because I love you and I can't fight something I love!" he screamed tears came streaming down his face, he wiped them away. I got up to my feet and hobbled over to him. He turned to leave, I grabbed his hand and he stopped.

"Asher please don't go, I love you too much to watch you leave" I said as I rested my head on his back. His breathing was slow yet steady, he wasn't shaking as bad whenI first grabbed his hand.

"Leah if I don't go then Taylor along with other fallen angels will come after you and your friends." he turned and was facing me.

His wings formed around me, it was just us no one else mattered. This is what I wanted to stay here with him forever. He bent down to kiss me and this time we connected. Our love for each other was more passionate than ever before, it was like I could feel his pain along with mine. I opened my eyes and he was gone. Savannah and Cleo came running out side screaming "Leah are you ok!"

I didn't know what to say, should I tell them about Asher and the others. Why did he have to leave me, I love him and he loves me but can we make it through this raging war between Fallen angels and angels.

Copy Right:2-18-13

please review, i hope you all like it so far, if you have any suggestions please pm me


	10. Chapter 10: Lies!

**Chapter 10: Lies?-**

Savannah, Cleo and Leo came over to me and helped me inside, I think Damian and Zack left but I really don't know.

"Leah tell us what happened" Leo said as Cleo looked at my leg.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast" I lied hoping they would believe me.

"Leah try to focus, now what happened when you and Asher went outside" Leo said very slow so I could understand but I did understand, I just didn't want them to know what really happened.

"We went out side and then Fire came and attacked us thats all I remember" I said as tears came running down my face again. Leo nodded and looked at my leg, "Its broken so we need to get you to the hospital" I nodded and we left the café.

As soon as we got to the hospital my cell phone went off, I looked at it and saw that it was my father. I answered it "hello"

"Leah Dawn Heart where the hell are you!" he screamed over the phone it was like he was right beside me.

"I'm at the hospital, and I'm fine but my leg might be broken. So please don't flip out" I asked but I knew better then that, parents like my father blow things way out of proportion.

"Leah what are you doing at the hospital?" my father asked

"Well I was trying to get a little boys kite out of the tree and I fell" I lied

"Leah what and why did you do that, you know you can't climb things well" my father didn't sound like he believed me

"the boy asked so I did and if your referring to when I fell out of the tree the other night, I didn't someone was there outside my window but never mind that.." I said.

"Alright I'm on my way ok" with that he hung up on me.

The nurse at the desk looked from Leo to me and then to my best friends. "Um..how may I help you?" she asked like she really didn't want to be here.

"Yes my friend broke her leg climbing a tree, can we please see a doctor" Leo asked like a mature adult which he was sixteen so he was almost an adult. The nurse saw my leg and said "oh my god, I'll go get a doctor" she went around the corner. We didn't have to wait long, the nurse brought the same doctor from the last time I was here, damn he was going to think I was trying to run away again.

"Miss Heart we can't keep meeting like this, alright come with me" he said and motioned for Leo to bring me.

Leo and I made it half way down the hall way when my leg stopped hurting.

"Leo my leg..."

"I know Leah we're here at the doctors ok"

"No Leo it doesn't hurt look!" I pointed at my leg which was now normal, the blood and bone was gone. Leo eyes widened and he stopped pushing me,

"Leah your angel power's healed you" Leo still couldn't believe it.

"well if that is what did it then how the hell are we going to explain it to the doctor or even my father" I asked as I looked up at Leo who was now in panic mode.

"Leo will you calm down, look I'll just tell him that we thought it was broke but its not ok, here I'll leave him a note ok" I got out of the wheelchair and found paper and pencil. I wrote the doctor a note saying that we were just playing a prank and well we left.

Leo grabbed Cleo and Savannah while I found a doorway to the roof, I found it after about three flights of stairs. I went out the door to find Asher, he was still in his fallen form.

"Asher what are you doing here" I asked, I kept my distance

"Leah are you ok" he said as he got off the ground

"I'm fine but..." I looked away from him, I can't cry in front of him again

"Leah please let me look into your beautiful blue eyes" he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Asher please don't leave me alone again!" I ran into his chest crying

"I wont leave you I promise, Leah I love you nothing can change that now" he said as he rapped his arms around me. I want to stay like this forever, nothing can come between us.

I don't know how long we stood holding on to each other but to me it felt like a million years had past. "Leah I have to take you home" he said as he let me go

"But why, I want to be here with you please don't make me go!" I yelled

"Leah you'll never be alone..." he said and handed me a white box

"what is this" I looked at him

"well open it and you'll find out" he said

I grabbed the box and began to open it, in the box was a bracelet with diamonds and feather charms on it. "Asher thank you" I hugged him

I put the bracelet on and one of the feathers turned black, I looked from the bracelet then to him. "Asher what..."

"Its my feather or at least a copy" he said and bent down to kiss me one last time before he took me home.

On the way home Asher kept looking around to make sure no one was following us, he was really scared and I know how that feels. "Leah did you tell Savannah and Cleo what happened earlier" he asked looking forward.

"No why?" I said

"Well I just don't want anyone to know just yet and if what Taylor said was true then he will go after your friends" Asher was now looking straight at me

"maybe Taylor will forget about them and leave..."

"no I know Taylor and if he was sent here to kill someone then he wont stop until he as them" Asher's tone was very mature sounding

"I can't keep lying to them, after a while they will notice why you and the other two fallen angels aren't here" I said trying to hold back my tears

"Leah listen to me if Taylor attacks me then I want you to run or fly away..."

"but Asher that wont happen.."

"Leah promise me!" Asher grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, I could feel his heart beat. His grip on my arm loosened and I looked up at me, "Leah please promise me" tears were streaming down both of our faces.

"I promise...if anything happens I'll...run away" I said but the whole sentence left a bitter taste in my mouth. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Asher dropped me off at my house and left just as my father came on the porch. "Leah your ok thank god!" my father's face looked like he had been crying

"Daddy I'm fine please don't squeeze me to hard..." I said in between gasps of air

"Oh I'm sorry Leah but you scared me, don't pull a prank like this ever again do you hear me" my father was now mad as hell.

"Ok fine whatever can I please go to my room" I asked and slipped past him. For the rest of the night my father didn't talk to me, I guess this is the consequence for lying to the people I love, but if I told them they would stop me from seeing Asher. I wish everything was back to the way it was before I met Leo or found this stupid feather! I chunked my necklace on the floor, that was the reason why my life had become this horrible thing it is now, but I have to admit if I had never found this feather then I would of never fallen in love with Asher. I want to tell everyone about Asher and the other fallen angels but my heart is telling me to do what Asher said "if you see danger the run away" I just hope when the time comes I have enough strength to leave him behind...but I don't think I will!

copy right:2-19-13


End file.
